A World Begining
by GarageWolf
Summary: From eating Ramen, to school, or everyday life, Neku is enjoying all of it. A series of short stories, and drabbles of TWEWY. Please R&R.


Prob'ly one of the most awkward moments of Neku's life was when he bumped into the Reapers in Ramen Don.

His parents were gone away for a trip, so he figured Ramen Don was a good idea for supper. He texted Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme to meet him there, and sense he was already in Tipsy Too Hall, he figured he might as well get a heads start.

"Hi!! Irasshai" yelled Ken Doi. "Ah! Neku! How you doing?"

He smiled. "Good. Yourself?"

"Haha! Pretty great actually! Business has been booming all day. Been quite busy. I'm not complaining though!" He laughed with his known Ken Doi smile. "But enough about me! What'll ya be having?"

"Umm…I think I'm gonna wait for a minute. My friends are on their way."

"…Beat one of those friends?"

Neku laughed. "Yep."

"Then I'll get the curry going."

Neku smiled and nodded. Needless to say Neku and his friends were regular customers at Ramen Don. It was one of their best hang out spots next to Hachiko.

Neku then got the idea to text his friends back to ask them what they wanted to order so he could tell Ken Doi and get a head start on their meal. He was pulling out his phone, thumb skimming over the buttons when he heard them.

"Aww, Zing! This is just not fair."

"Quit complaining. It was YOUR idea in the first place."

"Still, I actually tried today, and you still won."

"What can I say? I love what I do!"

Neku's whole entire body went cold when he heard the familiar voices. I mean, he knew that they could easily go to the RG when they wanted, but he never though he would actually SEE them!

He must have looked like an idiot, because he was so awe struck that he was staring at them open mouth with his phone dangling from his fingers.

It wasn't until Kariya noticed him that he was able to move.

"Well, well. Look who it is."

Uzuki turned around to look at Neku.

"You!"

Neku's whole entire nerves when on edge and was immediately on alert.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Ahh, Ramen! What do you think?" Uzuki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Relax, remember we cant touch people in the RG. So your cool." Kariya said.

Neku then noticed he was holding his breath for a long time and let out a sigh of relief. He got back on the bar stool and went back to texting. "Yeah I know. I guess I just never know when someone's gonna kill me on purpose to get me in the UG again."

"Oh, yeah. We heard about that." Kariya said sitting down next to Neku. "Well, in all honesty. I'm glad you died. We prob'ly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Umm…your welcome?" Neku said confused.

"Yeah…Umm thanks. " Uzuki said looking away. "Look I'm not the sentimental type, but I love my job and I would rather like to keep it…so thanks."

"So umm…" Neku stammered trying to get the attention off him. "How are things in the UG?"

"One Mystic Ramen!!" Uzuki ordered at Ken Doi before he could say "Irasshai"

"Ugh…are you trying to make me broke?" Kariya sighed.

"Hey, your game. So quite whining and order. I'm hungry!"

Kariya shook his head. "One Shio Ramen please and thank-you."

"Coming right up!"

"Well things in the UG are finally back to normal."

"_You call the game normal?_" Neku thought.

"Shibuya is back to its regular, bustling self before you showed up." Uzuki said.

"How about your numbers? Did you have many casualties? I mean, you lost a lot of reapers."

"Meh, wasn't a big lost."

"Yeah. And because their all gone, we're officers now."

"You? An officer?" he said looking skeptical at Kariya.

"What can I say? Besides we're not doing anything more than we did before."

"Plus we're getting paid more!" Uzuki cried.

"Yet your complaining your going broke?" Neku replied.

"Meh, details." Kariya said liking his lollipop.

"The only downside to all this, is that we have A LOT of freshmeat." Uzuki said with disgust.

"Big pain, huh?" Neku asked.

"Oh yeah. They don't have a clue what their doing. We actually had one who had gotten erased by a noise he summoned because he couldn't control it." Kariya replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm figuring they're as bad a Beat?" Neku asked.

"Please," Uzuki said. "No one is as bad as Beat."

"Damn right, yo."

They both looked at the entrance to see Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki standing there with wide eyes. Well, except for Beat who was grinning ear to ear.

"…Umm, dude." Neku said. "She's making fun of you."

"What?!"

"Well looks like you haven't changed much." Kariya said.

"Hey don't worry you two." Neku said looking at the worried glances of Shiki and Rhyme. "Their cool,"

"You sure?" Shiki asked skeptical. Neku nodded.

"Well if Beat's fine with, it then I am." Rhyme said.

"Huh? Your alive?" asked Uzuki looking at Rhyme.

"Well, well. Uzuki?" he said motioning to her.

"What? I'm not saying anything I don't mean! Its our JOB remember?"

"You do remember she is the sister of a friend of ours? Hmm."

"Friend of YOURS!

"…."

"….Ugh, fine!"

Without another word, Uzuki got up and stood next to Kariya.

"Sorry for erasing you."

"Huh?" Rhyme said looking confused.

"They the ones who erased you, sis." Beat said with a gentle smile. "But they cool. See? They apologizin'."

"…Yeah sorry." Uzuki mumbled.

"What's done is done." Rhyme smiled. "And I'm alive now so no worries. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"Heres your order!" Ken Doi yelled setting down Uzuki and Kariya's ramen. "Enjoy! Oh hey! Irasshai! What will ya be having?"  
"Yo! I want some curry ramen!" Beat yelled.  
"Beat, say please." Rhyme pestered.  
"Okay. Now that that's over with if you don't mind, I would LIKE to eat my hard earned ramen!" Uzuki growled and stomped over to her seat.  
"Aight. Lets eat!" Kariya exclaimed.  
"Umm…Neku?"  
Neku looked over his shoulder to see Shiki standing next to him.  
"Is it just me, or is this pretty awkward?"  
"Hey that looks good, yo! Let me try some!"  
"GET YOUR OWN RAMEN!!"  
"…No this is pretty awkward."

* * *

_**Haha. I loved writing this. I escpeully love the ending. I can see Uzuki yelling GET YOUR OWN RAMEN!!!**_

_**Here's another quote!!**_

**Neku: Yes!  
Shooter: WOW!!! Your first time playing, and you (dun dun DAAAH!) totally won!  
Joshua: Very impressive, Neku. Show those fifth graders who's boss.  
Neku: (Thanks for killing my high, man.)**

_**I freakin love Joshua!! XD**_

_**More to come!!! R&R people!!!**_


End file.
